The specific aims of the Clinical Core, under the direction of Dr. Jared Tinklenberg, are: 1) to recruit Alzheimer's Disease (AD) and dementia with Lewy bodies (DLB) patients, individuals with Mild Cognitive Impairment (MCI), and normals, and perform baseline and longitudinal evaluations that will further characterize them for Center-enabled Associated Research. Selected assessments relevant to R0-1-type applications and cooperative treatment studies would include behavioral, neurological, neuropsychological and background measures, 2) enrolling patients and controls into the Center's autopsy program, in collaboration with the Neuropathology Core, and maintain regular, frequent contacts with enrollees to maximize autopsy rates through a carefully developed set of pre-arrangements, and 3) collecting cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) and blood samples from patients and controls for banking by the Neuropathology Core.